Masks
by D.J Donkey
Summary: A Brony wanders into the forest and emerges in Equestria! With the power of music he finds real friends and perhaps love.
1. Chapter 1

Masks Chapter 1

Thomas was a strong boy very muscular in the arms and even more so in the legs yet a little soft in the middle and his skin was a healthy brown. His hair was in long thick dreads that dropped down to his chest. Thomas was a reasonably popular sohpmore at his school he had friends and even a few girls who were interested in him but he never hung out with anyone beyond conversating in class or on the bus. He walked through the halls waving at those who acknogled him and blasting his music through over-the-ear headphones on his way to class. It's not that he was anti-social there was just no one at his school he really cared about to hang out with or at least that was his reasoning. Spring break started tommorow and his friends wondered what he'd be doing. He wished that he wasn't the only Brony in his school.

Thomas:"Probably just gonna stay home."

Student A: "What? Why?"

Thomas: "I'm gonna relax"

Student B: "Well that's boring. What about...

The other kids droned on before class started. The day went by pretty quickly and Thomas boarded the bus home and waited for his stop. When it came got off the bus and walked home, he saw that both his parents were home which was very unusual becuse his mother worked late at the nursing home. When he opened the door to his house he took off his shoes before walking on the carpet. The house was hauntingly quiet given that both parents were home.

Thomas: "I'm home!"

Mom: "Thomas come to the living room."

Thomas walked into the living room to see his father sitting on the green ottoman his elbows on his knees and his fingers interlocked.

Thomas: "What's wrong."

Mom: "Thomas you father and I... are getting a divorce."

Thomas looked to the faces of both his parents

Thomas: Okay, what's for dinner?"

Both of his parents turned and looked at him dumbfounded by his response

Mom: "Did you hear me?"

Thomas: "Yeah but what's for dinner?"

Mom: "Uh...porkchops."

Thomas "Alright."

Thomas turned around and walked into his room. He sat down at his computer and decided to go browse EQD . His father opened the door

Dad: "Hey are you okay?"

Thomas: "Yeah."

Dad: "Are you sure?"

Thomas: "I can't change your guy's minds can I?"

Dad: "Well no but aren't you going to ask us why or cry or something?"

Thomas: "Me freaking out wouldn't help the situation much would it?"

Thomas's dad didn't respond he just backed out of the room. Thomas stood up and made his way to the door. Before he left he decided to change into his favorite yellow and black striped shirt and tattered and loose jeans

Thomas: "I'm going on a walk!"

Thomas began walking down the street then made a left at Bloor street and entered the woods. Before he entered the woods he put on his headphones and turned the volume all the way up. He had a fair amount of music on his Mp3 but he just left Sombody I Used To Know by Gotye

After walking for about 20 minutes he took off his headphones, looked around to make sure no one was around, then started to cry. Thomas prided himself on being composed and only let his emotions run wild when he was alone.

"Fuck..." he whispered to himself over and over again. After a few minutes he heared leaves rustle and small twigs break behind him, he knew he didn't have enough time to compose himself before being seen so he decided to go further into the forest than he'd ever gone before. He walked briskly for another 15 minutes. He stopped and waited to see if he was alone when but by the time he stopped he was done crying. He started to walk back the way he came.

Walking back he relized he didn't recognize any of the trees or flowers that dotted path. After about 5 minutes he came across a large patch of small blue flowers with antenna. He'd seen this type of flower before

Thomas: "Is this...Poison Joke?"

He reached out to touch the flower but someone shouted

"Wait! Don't touch those!"

Thomas heard the voice of a girl no more than 8 or 9 years old, but when he turned around he saw a young filly with a large red bow on her head. She rushed over to his side.

Applebloom : "Woah there big fella now don't go touchin' those flowers they'll play a nasty trick on ya."

She looked up at him

Applebloom: "Whatever ya are."

Thomas: "Oh my god..."

Applebloom: "Oh wow you can talk! so i guess your not a monster then. Well if your headed to Ponyville you're gonna wanna go thata way."

She pointed her hoof west

Applebloom: "Well i'll be off then. Be sure to stop by Sweet Apple Acres for all your apple needs!"

Thomas was so shocked by the fact that a cartoon pony just talked to him he just sat there on his knees for a minute or two. It was already mid-day so he decided to head west into Ponyville.


	2. Chapter 2

Masks Chapter 2

Thomas was decently knowledgeable of MLP he knew what most of the buildings were like carousel boutique and sugar cube corner but many he did not recognize but he wrote them off as background ponies homes. Before he left the Everfree forest he thought that maybe walking around the middle of town would be a bad idea but he was wasn't too fond of spending the night in the forest.

Thomas: "Fuck it."

As he walked into Ponyville all the ponies stopped for a moment then ran into their homes or the closest available building. He wasn't to suprised by the reaction it's about what he expected but that didn't stop him from getting annoyed. He just put his headphones on and began walking to Twilights tree home.

Twilight was, as usual, reading in her library when her assistant Spike called out to her.

Spike: Hey Twilight can you come over here and look at this?

Twilight rolled her eyes

Twilight: "For the last time Spike that chest hair you drew on with ink doesn't look any more real."

Spike: "I gave up on chest hair like an hour ago and there's a monster heading this way."

Twilight rushed over to the window to see what spike was talking about. Her eyes widened with suprise as she saw a yellow and black striped creature heading towards her home. She opened the door and rushed out of her house horn glowing with magic at the ready

Twilight: "Stop right there!"

Thomas kept walking

Twilight: "I said stop!"

Thomas saw Twilight and took off his headphones and stopped walking but by that time he and the lavendar pony were only 10 feet apart.

Thomas "I'm sorry what?"

Twilight" I said sto-...wait...did you just talk?"

Thomas: "Yes, yes i did."

Twilight: "What exactly are you i've never seen anything like you before."

Thomas: "I'm a human."

Twilight: "What exactly is a human?"

Thomas: "That's a good question."

They stood in silence for a couple seconds

Twilight: "Well could you come into my house we can't have you standing here scaring everypony in town."

Thomas: "Yeah that'd probably be for the best."

As Thomas entered Twilights house everypony nervously came out of their houses, all of her friends included.

Applejack: "Does anypony know what in tarnation that was?

Pinkie Pie: "Know idea at all!"

Rairity: "I'm not sure what that was but stripes are sooooo last season."

Fluttershy: "Oh dear i hope Twilights okay..."

Rainbow Dash: "Should we go check on her?

The five ponies nodded

They all creeped over to twilights window

Twilight: "Could you just sit over there for a little bit i'm actually quite busy right now."

Thomas: "Oh of course no problem."

Twilight: "Thanks feel free to read while you wait."

Twilight trotted off

Thomas walked over to the massive bookshelf and picked a book at random, but upon opening the book he relized he couldn't read Equestrian so he decided to just put the book back and sit on the floor and listen to music.

The 5 ponies watched on as the creature sat on the floor nodding his head rythmicly

Rainbow Dash: What's he doing?

Applejack: He just sitting there and...nodding."

Pinkie Pie: "What are those black things on his head?"

Rarity: I don't know but they look fabulous.

Fluttershy: "I can't see..."

Twilight walked back into the room where Thomas was sitting and saw all of her friends peeking in on through the window. She waved them off.

Twilight: "Okay i'm done with my work."

Twilight sat down behind Thomas

Twilight: "So where exactly do you come from?"

Thomas didn't respond

Twilight: "Hey can you hear me?"

Thomas turned around and took off his headphones

Thomas: "Were you saying something?"

Twilight: "What are those?"

She pointed at his headphones

Thomas: "These are headphones."

Twilight: "What do they do?"

Thomas: "They let you hear music if they're plugged into an Mp3."

Twilight: "What's an Mp3?"

Thomas: "I'd just be easier to show you."

Thomas played Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons

Twilight listened intently to the song from every guitar strum to every word she heard and after the song was finished she sat there and thought about the song in her mind

Thomas looked at her

Thomas: "So what'd you think?"

Twilight: "It was...amazing but who's the little lion man?"

Thomas couldn't help but giggle at her question

Twilight: "What?"

Thomas: "It's nothing. I think the little lion man is all of us when we try to fix all of our problems on our own."

Twilight was suprised by Thomas's response.

Twilight: "I have a friend who used to be like that."

Thomas: "Yeah Applejack right?"

Twilight: "Yeah that's ri- wait how do you know Applejack?"

Thomas thought that letting her know that they were just cartoons in his world might be a bad idea so he came up with a lie

Thomas:"Applebloom told me about her when we met in the forest."

Twilight: "Oh, okay."

Thomas looked at twilight smiling face and felt a strange surge of pleasure. He knew she couldn't see him blushing do to his complextion but he turned around so she wouldn't see his face anyway.

Twilight: "Is something wrong?"

Thomas: "N-no i'm fine"

Twilight: "Anyway I had some questions about you."

Thomas: "Shoot.'

Twilight: "Where are your from?"

Thomas: "Well i'm from earth."

Twilight: "Where is that? I have a globe over there if you want to look."

Thomas thought how to answer the question

Thomas: "No Twilight earth is a planet not a country."

Twilight laughed

Twilight: Haha no way that'd mean you were an alien and that's not possible."

She looked back at Thomas and saw he was serious

Twilight: "You're not joking are you?"

Thomas: "No i'm not and i'm not sure how i got here either."

Twilight: "Oh i'm sorry i didn't mean to laugh."

Thomas: "Don't worry about it."

Twilight: "Well what were you on your planet?"

Thomas: "You mean job?"

She nodded

Thomas: "Student I guess."

Twilights eyes widened in excitment

Twilight: "Really! What did you study! Biology? Math? History?"

Twilight was leaning in and her nose was almost touching his, she relized how close she was to him and began to blush then backed away from him. Thomas was suprised at how much she smelled like lavander.

Thomas: "All of them i guess."

Twilight: "Wow you and me are the only students in all of Ponyville and not everypony here is so... well read."

Twilight frowned

Thomas got up and went to sit by her side. He put his hand on her head.

Thomas: "Well my fellow student how about you fill me in about Equestria."

Thomas and Twlight talked late into the night about Equestria, her friends and Princess Celestia. He made sure to act suprised although he already knew everything she was going to say.

Thomas: "So you all defeated Discord? Wow!"

Twilight: "I wasn't sure we could at one point."

They both laughed. Twilight looked at the clock.

Twilight: "Oh dear it's so late already? We should go to sleep, I have a spare bed upstairs if you want to stay."

Thomas: "Thanks I don't exactly have alot of options right now."

As they walked to their beds Twilight stopped

Twilight: "I just realized i never asked your name."

Thomas: "Oh yeah I'm Thomas nice to meet you."

He outstreched his hand for a handshake (hoofshake?)

Twilight: "Twilight Sparkle."

She put her hoof out and shook Thomas's hand


	3. Chapter 3

Masks Chapter 3

When Thomas got to the bed he was given to sleep in he realized there was no way he could sleep comfortably in such a small bed. Thomas stood at a good 6'' 2' and most ponies came up to his waist. Twilight walked up next to him.

Twilight: "Oh..."

Thomas: "I don't suppose you have a bigger bed."

Twilight shook her head. Thomas sighed

Thomas: "It's fine I'll sleep on the floor."

Thomas got to sleep reletively fast considering his bedding . He slept dreamlessly that night still in relative shock by his new surroundings he was woken by the conversation of 6 ponies

Twilight: "...and he still asleep upstairs."

Applejack: "So you're tellin' me that a monster from the everfree forest is up sleepin' in your bed right now?"

Twilight: "He's not a monster he's a student and he's not in my bed he's on the floor."

Rainbow Dash: "A Student? Really? Twilight I think you've been hitting the books a little to hard."

Fluttershy: "Do you know where he's from? Is he lost?"

Rainbow Dash: "Yeah i'm sure we could get him back to wherever he's from."

Fluttershy: "Um girls..."

Twilight: "That's just the thing. He's not from Equestria. He's from a planet called earth."

Fluttershy: "Hey..."

Pinkie Pie: "You mean he's an alien! Like a super dooper scary tentecle blob monster!"

Twilight: "No Pinkie. He's not scary, he's really nice."

Fluttershy: "Twilight..."

Twilight: "Yeah Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy pointed to the second floor at Thomas. All the ponies looked at him.

Thomas: "Hey."

Twilight: "Oh Thomas perfect timing."

Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity watched in silence as the large yellow and black striped creature descended the stairs. Fluttershy seemed to shrink into her self.

Twilight: "Everypony i'd like you to meet Thomas the human."

Everypony was tentitive to talk to Thomas. Applejack was the first to approach him.

Applejack: "Howdy, Partner i'm Applejack." she outstreached a hoof

Thomas grabbed her hoof and began shaking

Thomas: "Nice to meet you Applejack i'm Thomas."

The other ponies gradually walked up to him and introduced themselves.

Thomas: "I'm sure you all have questions about me so please feel free to just ask away."

Pinkie Pie: "Oh! Oh! I have a question pick me!"

Thomas: "Ok Pinkie what's your question?"

Pinkie Pie: "What's your planet like? Is it a huge swamp? Or is the land made of gas? How do you get around, you seem a little big to be floating on gas?

Thomas: "No, no it's nothing like that it's a lot like Equestria, except for the talking ponies."

Rainbow Dash: "You mean the ponies on Earth don't talk?"

All the ponies looked at Thomas

Thomas: "Well no. On Earth humans are the dominate life."

Rainbow Dash: "Weird..."

Fluttershy: "I, um, have a question."

Thomas: "What is it?"

Fluttershy: "What kind of animals are there on Earth?"

Thomas: "Well there's thousands of species it'd take a while to list them all."

Fluttershy: "Oh okay then..."

Fluttershy looked disheartened

Thomas: "Ill tell you later alright?"

Fluttershy perked up and smiled

Fluttershy: "Okay."

They all talked for about an hour before Applejack stood up

Applejack: "Alright y'all i'd best be on my way."

Rainbow Dash: "Where you goin' AJ?"

Applejack: "I've still gotta do some work around the farm."

Thomas: "Want some help?"

Applejack: "Thank ya kindly but it's fine i wouldn't wanna impose."

Thomas: "It'd be no trouble plus i'd like to repay Applebloom for her help, she helped me get to Ponyville."

Applejack: "Alright well then we'll be off. See y'all later."

Thomas and Applejack walked side by side out of Twilights house

They walked silenty most of the way before Thomas pulled out his MP3 and began scrolling through his music. He noticed he'd downloaded the Good the Bad and the Ugly theme song. He thought it'd be fitting music if he was going to help out on the farm. He turned the volume all the way up and hung the headphones around his neck so both he and Applejack could easily hear it. After the song ended Applejack spoke up

Applejack: "What in tarnation was that?"

Thomas: "It was just a song."

Applejack: "I've never heard anything like that before."

Thomas: "Do you like it?"

Applejack: "Like it? I love it, but what's it from?"

Thomas: "It's from an old movie called the Good the Bad and the Ugly."

Applejack: "What's a movie?"

Thomas: "It's basically a play."

Applejack: "Why didn;t ya just say that? What's it about anyway?"

Thomas: "It's been a while since i saw it but basically Blondie (The Good) is a professional gunslinger who is out trying to earn a few bits. Angel Eyes (The Bad) is a hit man who always commits to a task and sees it through, as long as he is paid to do so. And Tuco (The Ugly) is a wanted outlaw trying to take care of his own hide. Tuco and Blondie share a partnership together making money off Tuco's bounty, but when Blondie unties the partnership, Tuco tries to hunt down Blondie. When Blondie and Tuco comes across a horse carriage loaded with dead bodies, they soon learn from the only survivor that he and a few other men have buried a stash of bits in a cemetery. Unfortunately the survivor dies and Tuco only finds out the name of the cemetery, while Blondie finds out the name on the grave. Now the two must keep each other alive in order to find the gold. Angel Eyes ,who had been looking for the survivor, discovers that Tuco and Blondie meet with him and knows they know the location of the gold. All he needs is for the two to lead him to it. Now The Good, The Bad and The Ugly must all battle it out to get their hands on 200,000 bits."

Applejack was stunned by the story

Applejack: "That was...the best story i've ever heard."

Thomas: "I thought you'd like it."

Applejack: "Darn tootin! I doubt anypony in Ponyville or maybe even Equestria knows a story that good! Do ya know anymore?"

Thomas: "I still remember a few westerns."

Applejack: "Don't suppose you'd stick around and share 'em i'm sure Applebloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith would love to hear 'em."

Thomas: "Sounds like fun."

Applejack spat on her hoof and extended it to Thomas

Applejack: "Put 'er there!"

Thomas looked at the saliva covered hoof for a moment shrugged then spat on his hand and shook her hoof.

They smiled then continued on their way.

* Sorry for not updating for a while school and family and all that noise i plan on updating every week or two weeks at the latest. Thanks for reading :D *


	4. Chapter 4

Masks Chapter 4

When Applejack and Thomas got to the farm she immediately brought him to the nearest apple tree

Applejack: "Alright what we're gonna be doin' is applebuckin' now what you wanna do is..."

Applejack thrust her hind legs backward shaking the tree furiously causing most of the apples to fall into a nearby bucket

Applejack: "Think you can handle it?"

Thomas: "Shouldn't be too much of a problem."

Applejack: "Okay partner when you fill your bucket bring it over to the barn door."

Thomas: "Sure thing."

Thomas walked over to the apple tree next to him. Now apples don't usually fall perfectly into a bucket but then again ponies don't usually talk so he decided to suspend his disbelief. He raised his leg and slammed his foot as hard as he could into the side of the tree causing all of the apples to drop into the bucket.

Applejack: "Mighty fine buckin' but maybe not so hard next time."

Confused, Thomas looked back at the tree to see an indent of his shoe an inch deep into the tree bark.

Thomas: "Oh, sorry."

After a few hours of applebucking Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle came running up to Applejack

Applebloom: "Hey sis is it true? Is that thing from the Everfree Forest here?"

Scootaloo: "Is it? What's he like?"

Sweetie Belle: "Rarity said you left with him earlier."

Applejack: "Woah nelly! Slow down, he's right over there."

The three fillies ran side by side over to Thomas who had a bucket full of apples in tow

Applebloom: "Hey!"

Thomas looked over to the three wide eyed fillies

Thomas: "Hey Applebloom."

Applebloom: "Good to see you made it to Ponyville but why're you here helpin' my sis?"

Thomas: "Well you helped me get to Ponyville so I thought this was the least I could do."

Scootaloo leaned next to Sweetie Belle and whispered

Sweetie Belle: "No way! That's not true."

Thomas and Applebloom looked at Sweetie Belle

Applebloom: "What's not true?"

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looked at each other.

Sweetie Belle: "Oh nothing!"

Scootaloo: "Yep nothing!"

Thomas: "You know lying isn't a good habit. Now what was is? "

Sweetie Belle: "Scootaloo said Applejack has a crush on you."

Applebloom: "What! Why do you say that?"

Scootaloo: "Well she's been staring at him for the whole time we've been talking."

They all looked over at Applejack who ,with a red face, turned abrutly to look a different direction.

Scootaloo: "See!"

Thomas waved her off

Thomas: "That's a little silly don't you think? After all i'm not really her type."

Applebloom: "Yeah!"

Thomas picked the bucket of apples up

Thomas: "Alright girls i've got to store these apples."

The three fillies watched Thomas haul the apples over to the barn door then ran off. As he set the bucket down he thought

Thomas: "There's no way she likes me...is there?"

When the sun was close to setting Applejack called out to Thomas

Applejack: "Alright that's enough for today, it's getting late you wanna sleep here tonight?"

Thomas: "I do, thanks."

They walked towards the house

Thomas: "Hey Applejack i've been meaning to ask, where's Big Macintosh?

Applejack: "He and Granny Smith are down in Appleloosa. One of their workers is out sick and Granny Smith wanted to go sight seein'."

Thomas: "They just left you and Applebloom here to do all the work?"

Applejack: "I can handle Big Macs load while he's gone and Granny Smith hasn't taken a vaction since I was a fillie."

Thomas and Applejack walked into her house.

Applejack: "I'm about to get supper started do y'all wanna help?"

Thomas: "Sorry but I don't think you'd eat anything i'd make."

Applejack: "What do you mean by that?"

Thomas: "I only know how to make human food."

Applejack: "What do humans eat anyways?"

Thomas: "Meat and veg-"

Thomas turned to look at Applejack to see her with a shocked expression

Thomas: "What's wrong?"

Applejack: "Did y-yall say m-meat..."

Thomas realized how that must've sounded to an herbivore

Thomas: "Well yeah I'm an omnivore."

Applejack: "Omniwhatsit?"

Thomas: "It means I can eat both meat and plants."

Applejack: "Alright..."

Thomas: "don't worry I wouldn't eat pony meat."

Applejack: "Oh okay. Well i'll go get supper started."

After a few minutes Applebloom came through the door covered in blood and splinters. Thomas rushed over in horror. She collapsed in his arms.

Thomas: "APPLEJACK! HELP!"

Applejack rushed into the room to see Thomas holding the bloodied filly. She rushed over to her sister

Applejack: "Applebloom! Applebloom what happened!"

Applebloom: "T...timber...Wolves...

Applebloom fell unconscious

Applejack: "APPLEBLOOM!"

Thomas grabbed Applejack

Thomas: "Take her to the hospital fast."

Applejack: "What about the Timber Wolves?"

Thomas: "I'll take care of them just get her to the hospital as fast as you can."

Applejack picked up her unconscious sister and ran faster than she knew she could in the direction of the Ponyville Hospital. Thomas went into the kitchen and grabbed a cast iron pan and a spatula. He remembered that Timber Wolves hated the sound of metal clanking together.

When he got to Ponyville he saw blood streaks in the streets and Timber Wolves scratching and gnawing at the doors of pony homes. Through the windows he saw ponies huddled in fear some bleeding but not fatally. He slammed the spatula into the center of the pan catching the attention of all the Timber Wolves however they did not flee like he'd expected, instead the crept closer to him. He slammed the spatula harder into the pan, he realized that the Timber Wolves weren't afraid of the sound anymore. As they inched closer to him he gripped the pan harder.

One of the wolves lunged at Thomas's neck. He slammed the cast iron pan into the crown of the wooden wolves head. The pan broke the bark with ease killing the wolf immediately. The other wolves all rushed Thomas tearing at his arms and legs. He swung wildly at the wolves but he missed every time, they were too fast and the pan was too heavy. He dropped the pan and grabbed the closest Timber Wolf by the neck, picked it up, and broke it's back over his knee. He was suprised how easily he was able to lift the Timber Wolf was but he chalked his newfound strength up to adrenaline. He took the dead timber wolf's tail and used it's body as a flail to crush two of the nearby Timber Wolves. He looked around at the rest of the wolves. They didn't back away they stood their ground snarling louder than felt his vison fading as he became more and more aware of the punishment his body had taken. By this time he was bleeding heavily from the many slashes that littered his body. Thomas thought he should run. He wanted to turn around and try to escape. He knew how this would play out. He knew he was going to die if he kept fighting but he saw the eyes of frightned ponies looking at him hoping he'd drive off their attackers. He smiled and charge forward.

Suddenly a magnificent ball of light erupted between Thomas and the wolves. Princess Celestia looked at the Timber Wolves who began whining and backing away. She raised her horn and all the Timber Wolves shattered. She looked at Thomas now stopped, head hanging and said

Princess Celestia: "I do not know who you are or where you came from but I must thank you for risking your life to prot-"

Before she could finish Thomas fell to his forward onto the ground. A small pool of blood began to accumulate where he fell. Princess Celestia quickly lifted him into the air with her magic and teleported to Ponyville Hospital.

Applejack ran into Ponyville to see a pile of shattered bark, injured ponies shuffling out of their homes, and Thomas's black and yellow stripped sleeve covered in blood laying on the ground before her. Tears rose to her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Masks Chapter 5

Applejack walked through the streets of Ponyville but she could hardly recognize it. The busy, smiling ponies that filled the streets were now replaced with disheveled, and bloodied shells of their former selves. Applejack struggled to speak.

Applejack: "W-what happened..."

She needed to know what happened and if Thomas was okay. She ran to Twilights house. She opened the door to Twilights house and tried to walk in but she was stopped by a lavender force field. Everypony in her house whipped their head around then released a collective sigh of relief when they saw it was Applejack. Twilight opened a hole in the forcefield for Applejack to walk through

Twilight: "Applejack get inside!"

Applejack: "Twilight what in tarnation happened?"

Twilight: "Timber Wolves attacked...Thomas..."

Applejack: "Thomas what? What happened!"

Applejack grabbed Twilight hard.

Twilight: "Applejack stop... that hurts..."

Applejack looked at her hooves then lowered them back to the floor

Applejack: "Sorry sugarcube...what happened to Thomas? "

Twilight: "Don't worry everypony is stressed right now. And Thomas was fighting the Timber Wolves. He was hurt badly"

Applejack reeled back upon hearing those words. She stared at the floor just thinking

Twilight: "But Princess Celestia came and teleported away with him."

Applejack looked up

Applejack: "Do ya know where she took him?"

Twilight put her hoof to her chin and began thinking

Twilight: "He was so hurt the only place she could've taken him would be the hospital."

Applejack: "Come on sugarcube we gotta get down there."

Applejack and Twilight ran for Ponyville Hospital. When they got there they saw that the waiting room was packed with bandaged ponies. They walked up to the receptionist who was looking through many papers.

Applejack: "Uh excuse me?"

Receptionist: "Just a minute!"

She responded impatiently. She looked up

Receptionist: "Oh Applejack, I'm sorry as you can see we're very busy. Here to see Applebloom?"

Applejack: "Don't think nothin' of it. Did Princess Celestia come through here?"

Receptionist: "Yes she did, but she had some animal with her. We told her to go to a vet but she insisted that it needs medical attention from us."

Twilight: "Which room did she take him to?"

The Receptionist looked through some papers.

Receptionist: "Room 115."

Applejack: "Do ya mind if we go in."

Receptionist: "He was pretty hurt when he got here, are you sure you want to see him?"

Applejack: "Yes, can we go in and see him?"

Receptionist: "Go on in."

Applejack and Twilight sped down the hallway. When they got to Thomas' room they saw Princess Celestia surrounding him in a golden bubble. Celestia turned and greeted Applejack and Twilight.

Celestia: "Hello girls."

She turned to face them

Applejack: "Hey Princess what're ya doin'?"

Celestia: "This creature risked his life fighting the Timber Wolves so I'm healing his wounds. Why're you two here?"

Twilight: "He's our friend. I saw you teleport away with him."

Applejack: "We had to see how he was doing."

Celestia: "Physicaly he's fine but..."

Applejack: "But what?"

Celestia: "He won't wake up."

Applejack: "W-what do ya mean?"

Celestia: "I don't know for sure but he may be in a coma."

Twilight and Applejack stood in silence

Applejack: "What should we do for now?"

Celestia: "The only thing we can do is wait. Please do not worry I'm sure he'll be alright."

Applejack smiled weakly

Applejack: "Yeah..."

A few weeks past and Thomas still didn't wake up. Applejack visted him and Applebloom everyday but each time she went to see Thomas she seemed to sink deeper into saddness. She went again today.

Applebloom: "See ya tommorow sis!"

Applejack: "Bye Applebloom."

Applejack walked down the hall to Thomas's room to see Twilight sitting next to him.

Applejack: "Twilight? What're you doin' here?"

Twilight: "I've been waiting for you. I been researching a spell to help break Thomas out of his coma."

Applejack: "You have! That's great!"

Twilight: "But there's a problem."

Applejack: "What's the problem?"

Twilight: "Well it's not so much of a problem as it is just dangerous. We'll be entering his mind and fixing whatever it is that's keeping him comatose."

Applejack: "That doesn't sound to dangerous."

Twilight: "I'm not sure what goes on in a humans mind. It could be anything."

Applejack: "Can he wake up with the spell?"

Twilight: "Even that is hard to say. He could wake up tommorow or in a few years."

Applejack: "Let's do it."

Twilight: "Are you sure?"

Applejack walked over to Thomas's side then put her hoof on his cheek

Applejack: "Yes."

Twilights horn glew furiously, her normally violet eyes were now pure white. Applejack and Twilight opened their eyes to find themselves in an infinitely black space. They looked around to see Thomas sitting in the middle of a spotlight with his hands around his ears. They saw another Thomas next to him but he was standing, his skin was snow white, his hair a stony gray, and his teeth black as the night sky.

Doubt: "You were willing to die for some cartoons? DIE FOR CARTOONS? but I guess when your life isn't worth shit dying for some cartoons is as close to a good death as your going to get."

Thomas meekly responds: "Doubt, Shut up...please shut up..."

Doubt seemed to grow a larger

Doubt: "Oh yeah I nearly forgot you have a crush on that orange one."

Doubt grabbed his sides and laughed mockingly

Doubt: "You're in love with a horse! A cartoon fucking horse! What a sick little bastard you are!"

Thomas didn't respond. Doubt shrunk back down to his original size

Doubt: "What's wrong nothing to say?"

He walks over and puts the palm of his hand on the top of Thomas's head

Applejack stepped forward

Applejack: "Don't touch him!"

Doubt and Thomas look back at Applejack. Doubt grew a smile wider than his face.

Thomas: "No... LEAVE! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Doubt: "I would've thought you'd want her to stay."

Thomas: "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Doubt: "I mean she is in your head after all. Here you can act out all those sick little fantasies of yours."

Thomas: "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

Doubt: "Should I tell her about the one wher-

Thomas grabbed Doubt by the throat and started punching him as hard and as fast as he can in the mouth and face.

Applejack and Twilight looked on in horror as they saw Thomas brutaly beating this creature who looked exactly like himself. Doubts blood wasn't red like Thomas's it was a deep dark black like ink.

When he smashed Doubts face beyond regonition he drops the body to the floor and steps back. Applejack and Twilight rushes to his side.

Applejack: "Thomas...W-what was..."

Thomas grabbed Applejack

Thomas: "You need to leave!"

Twilight: "Where are we? Who was that?

Thomas: "You need to get ou-"

Suddenly a deep menicing laugh erupts from everywhere at once

Doubt's body begins to release a torrent of his inky blood. It swirls and formed a gelatinous, undulating monster

Twilight: "What's happening?"

Doubt inches forward towards them. Twilight started blasting the shapeless blob with bolts of magic. Each bolt was absorbed into his body doing nothing except causing him to laugh even more. Twilight saw that her magic wasn't doing anything. She tried to run however Doubt wraped around her hind legs and slammed her on the ground hard enough to knock her out. Applejack and Thomas looked on helplessly. Doubt turned and faced them grinning a menacing grin. Thomas turned and looked at Applejack.

Thomas and Applejack charged forward and began punching and bucking at Doubt's legs. Their attacks were absorbed his gooey exterior. He kicked them away with little effort. They flew far back and landed hard on the ground. As Doubt approached them Thomas grabbed Appleajacks hoof. She looked into his eye's.

Thomas: "Applejack, I need you to know...I love you, I love you so much and I'm scared...I...I"

She put her hoof to his mouth, then replace the hoof with her lips.

They looked longingly into each others eyes.

Doubt raised his gigantic gelatinous and smashed them underneath. He laughed maniacally and drew his arm back leaving behind a pile of inky muck over Thomas and Applejack. Suddenly A blazing blue light shot out of the center of the pile. Doubt turned around in horror. The beam changed into the form of a beautiful woman wearing long white robes. Her skin was as pure and bright as the light she was born from. Doubt began slinging piles of black sludge at the figure all of which disintegrated before touching her body.

Doubt: "STAY THE FUCK AWAY I JUST STARTED ENJOYING MYSELF I AM NOT GOING BACK TO SLEEP!"

She walked up to Doubt and embraced his horrid form. She whispered into him.

Faith: "I pity you..."

Doubt disintegrated. She turns to the pile of black mud still covering Applejack and Thomas. She waved her hand over them and the mud disappeared. Applejack and Thomas got up slowly. They looked at her in amazement. She simply smiled at them, All three awoke in the hospital room.

Twilight: "Uhhhh...my head...What happened?"

Applejack held Thomas's hand, looked deep into his eyes

Applejack: "Nothin' Twi. Nothin' at all."

She smile at Thomas and he returns it.


	6. Chapter 6

Masks Chapter 6

It's been about a week since I awoke from the coma. The hospital has, for the most part, calmed down since the attack. AJ has been filling me in on all that's happened while I was out. Apparently the whole Changeling event happened during that time. To be honest I'm glad I wasn't there for it because I'm not sure who I would've sided with. I love the mane six, I really do, but I can feel for Chrysalis and all the Changelings. I'd like to start moving around again but the doctors say that I have to stay so they can monitor my condition, it's not that bad considering AJ visits me everyday plus she brought me my MP3 so it help to pass the time.

Applejack: "Hey Thomas. How's it goin'?"

Thomas: "Hi AJ, Fine just a little boring."

Applejack: "That's good."

I looked over at her confused

Thomas: "What?"

Applejack: "Come on in girls."

Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie walked through the door.

Pinkie Pie: "Hey! We didn't get to throw you a welcoming party so instead we're throwing you a coming-out-of-a-coma party!"

I couldn't help but smile when they all came into the room, being confined to a room all day tends to dampen your spirit a little. We talked and laughed for a couple of hours then a nurse came through the door looking worried.

Nurse: "Um…girls can you come with me for a second?"

They all looked at the nurse with confused faces and shuffled out of the room. After about a minute a tall white alicorn came into the room.

Thomas: "Princess Celestia?"

Celestia: "Hello Thomas. I'm glad to see you've recovered."

She smiled warmly

Thomas never liked Celestia. She put the mane six in danger way too much but he didn't put too much thought into it considering it was just a show to him not too long ago.

Thomas: "Thanks... why exactly are you here?"

Celestia: "I was the one who brought you here when you were protecting my subjects, for which I am very grateful."

Thomas: "Oh, uh, your welcome..."

Celestia: "But that is not my only reason for being here, I have a few questions for you."

Thomas swallowed.

Thomas: "Those being?"

Celestia walked over to his bedside and smiled down at him

Celestia: "No need to be nervous. Just where did you come from? In all my life i've never seen a creature quite like you."

Thomas: "I, uh, I came from..."

Thomas sat there silent

Celestia: "Maybe another question. How do you know Applejack?"

Thomas: "I helped her with Sweet Apple Acres."

Celestia: "Is that all?"

Thomas: "Yeah, pretty much. Why are asking me all of this?"

Celestia: "What I really want to know is why did you go so far to protect Ponyville?"

Thomas: "Excuse me?"

Celestia: "The only conection you have with them is Applejack and the only connection you have with her is being a farm hand, so i'll ask again why did you go so far to protect them?"

Thomas: "Is it wrong for me to want to protect ponies?"

Celestia: "No ,quite the opposite really but I just want to make sure you aren't a danger to my subjects."

Thomas was silent

Celestia: "Applejack has no doubt informed you of the changeling attack on canterlot. These disgusting creatures have the ability to take the form of anypony they please. I just need to know if you are as much of a danger as those...monsters were."

Thomas: "Get out..."

Celestia: "You have no relation to my little ponies so why is it that you'd go so far for them! What exactly are you after?"

Thomas: "How dare you..."

Celestia: "Excuse me?"

Thomas: "How dare you doubt me! I care more for them than you ever have!"

Celestia: "I am protecting my subjects."

Thomas scoffs

Thomas: "Pfft. Protecting them? Where were you when Ponyville was being ravaged? Nowhere to be found. How easily did you defeat those Timber Wolves? I can't imagine it was to hard for the "ruler" of Equestria."

Celestia stamped her hoof on the ground

Celestia: "I have ruled these lands justly for more than 1000 years and you will show respect."

Thomas: "Ruled them justly? Like when you "justly" banished your own sister to the moon for that millenia?"

Celestia: "You know nothing about that."

Thomas: "I know that when your sister was at her lowest and darkest moment you did nothing to comfort her, nothing to reason with her. Instead you sent her away to seethe and despise you. The fact that she can stand your presence speaks volumes about her."

Celestia: "I had no choice, she would hav-"

Thomas cut her off

Thomas: "There is always a choice. Like when you fought chysalis you made the choice to comdemn her. You made the choice attack her."

Celestia: "And she made the choice to attack Canterlot. Without and reason she kidnapped my neice and threatened all of Equestria."

Thomas: "She had her reasons."

Celestia: "Such as?"

Thomas: "Survival. They feed off of love. She did what she had to for her entire race to continue living, but did you stop and think about that? Can you imagine what it must be like to have ponies run from the very sight of you? To see your race hide their existence in fear of rejection or retaliation? No of course you wouldn't. The ageless, faultless princess wouldn't know a thing about fear or ridicule."

Celestia: "If she'd simply come and asked me for some sort of deal than everything could've been avoided."

Thomas: "Do really think she would've even gotten passed the front gate? Do you think, for even a second, that the shallow snobs you call subjects would've given them a chance?"

Celestia stood in silence glancing at the floor

Thomas: "That's what I thought."

Thomas got up and left the room. When he opened the door he saw the mane six eves dropping. he walked by silently. Applejack called out to him.

Applejack: "Wait...Thomas..."

Thomas: "I'm sorry AJ, I just...I need to think."

It was already night when Thomas Started to walk around He found a large hill just outside of town. He walked to the top of it and sat down. He sensed somepony behind him. After a few moments the pony sat next to him. When he looked over he saw Princess Luna.

Luna: "You know speaking to royalty in such a manner could have serious consequences."

Thomas didn't respond

Luna: "My sister has...tried very hard. For so long she governed this land alone and she has made mistakes but that doesn't mean she doesn't care for her ponies."

Thomas: "I know...It's just...she banished you for a thousand years how could you ever forgive her?"

Luna: "I still ask myself that sometimes but whenever I think about it I remember the fear and pain I saw in her face when she used the Elements of Harmony on me and I know it hurt her more than I could ever know. She is my sister I have to forgive her."

Thomas: "I don't have and siblings."

Luna: "That's a shame. It's a really strange experience."

Thomas: "Tell Celestia I'm sorry. I don't think I can face her right now."

Luna: "I will. Well I had best be off. Goodbye..."

Thomas: "It's Thomas."

Luna: "Goodbye then Thomas"

Luna spread her deep azure wings and flew away.

Appleajck was kind enough not to ask about what happened next day Big Mac and Granny Smith came home from Appleloosa. Applejack inroduced me to them.

Applejack: "Big Mac, Granny Smith this is Thomas he'll be helpin' out on the farm."

Big Mac approached me and offered a hoof.

Big Mac: "Nice ta meet ya Thomas."

I grabbed his massive hoof and shook.

Thomas: "Nice to meet you to Big Mac and please call me Tom."

He nodded his head and took his and Granny Smith's bags into the house. Granny Smith whispered into Applejacks ear. Applejack's face turned bright red and she nodded slowly. Granny Smith trotted over to me and held out her wrinkled hoof.

Granny Smith: "The names Granny Smith."

I grasped her hoof as gently as i could but then, to my suprise, she shook my hand up and down vigorously. After she was done she leaned in close and said

Granny Smith: "Take good care of Applejack."

She smiled at me then trotted inside the house.

Applejack: "That went better than I expected."

A few hours passed and Big Mac was plowing the fields, Granny Smith was inside knitting, Applejack was out Applebucking, and Applebloom was nowhere to be found.

Granny Smith: "Thomas, could you be a dearie and go and find Applebloom? She promised to help me knit."

Thomas: "Sure thing Granny Smith."

I went up to Big Mac who was still plowing the field.

Thomas: "Hey Big Mac Have you seen Applebloom?"

Big Mac: "Nope."

After about ten minutes of searching I saw the little yellow filly behind the house.

Thomas: "Hey Applebloom! Granny Smith wants you!"

Applebloom: "Hey Thomas. Can you come back here for a sec? I need some help."

Thomas: "Yeah sure."

She walked further behind the house. I made my way to where she was but when I got there Applebloom was gone. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and I was soon overcome by darkness.

When I awake I try to open my eye's but they're so heavy. I realize I'm stuck. Something thick and gelatinous is holding me in place. I force open my eyes only to have the gel slide over them. It makes me blink. Looking around I see that I'm inside of a translucent pod. I look around only to see dark stone walls barely illuminated by the pods strange green light. Twin green eyes are fixated on me. I hear a malicious chuckle.

The pod ruptures and both the slime and me pour out. I start coughing up the slime that managed to get into my throat.

Chrysalis: "So, this is the creature that defended my race in the face of the ruler of Equestria."

Thomas: "H-how...did you...?"

Chrysalis: "I may have been launched out of Canterlot but I still have eyes and ears everywhere."

I managed to cough up the rest of the slime

Chrysalis: "I must apologize for the rough treatment but I had to be sure you'd come here. Now I must know why exactly did you do that? Defend the Changelings I mean."

Thomas: "I just thought it was wrong to let an entire race die out due to skin deep prejudices."

Chrysalis: "My sentiments exactly. Please come with me."

She started to walked down a tunnel in the cave and I trailed closely behind. Upon closer inspection I could see Chrysalis had some minor scrapes and bruises

She brought me to a large pit full of the same pods I was just in each of which housed a Changeling.

Chrysalis: "Each of these pods is healing the Changelings lucky enough to...to..."

She began to shake and tears formed in her large emerald eyes.

Thomas: "Survive..."

Chrysalis:"i am the only one who can produce the liquid that heals them but I am so weak and If I am to continue I will need to feed."

She turned to me

Chrysalis: "So will you help me? Will you help me save them?"

Thomas: "Of course but what can I do?"

She smirked

Chrysalis:"Just follow me."

She lead me down another tunnel into her own private chambers

Chrysalis: "Just take a seat over there on the bed."

I nevrously walked over the the bed side and sat down. The sheets were incredibly soft and the bed was suprisingly comfortable

She closed the door as soon as I sat down and trotted over to me. She started changing forms. She cycled through the mane six.

Chyrsalis: "I can give you anything you want. Are you into the shy type? Or maybe the athlete? The party girl? the smart one? the fancy one? Or maybe the cowpony? Or maybe you have more royal tastes?"

She transformed into Celestia, then Luna

Chyrsalis: "You could have the sun and moon goddess in the palm of your hand."

She changed back into her original form and whispered seductively into my ear

Chyrsalis: "Just give the word and you can have anything..."

Thomas: "Close your eyes."

She did as I instructed.

I leaned in close to her and wrapped my arms around her

Thomas: "You don't hide yourself from me. You never have to hide yourself from me."

I simply sat there embracing her for what seemed like hours.

Chyrsalis felt a new kind of love eminating from Thomas. This was a love she had never tasted before. There was no lust, no desire, no greed. Just pure untainted love. She could see all there was in his heart. She saw one other, the orange pony with the hat. As much as she wanted to take all the love there was in him she found that she couldn't. She simply laid back and fed on all that he gave her.

After a few minutes I began to feel tired but I didn't let go of Chyrsalis. I felt so tired but I held on until I fell unconscious.

After Thomas fell asleep Chyrsalis tucked him into her bed and exited the room with a red face and large smile on her face


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I've been meeting with Chysalis for a few weeks now and the Hive has really gotten better. It was so quiet and dark the first time I went but now it's bustling with changelings and they've even added lights along the tunnels, even though they can see perfectly well in the dark which probably means they did it for my sake. AJ has noticed my absence. I've had to skip out on applebucking with her more time than I'd like to admit and I know she'll start asking questions about where I'm going, soon I'm going to have to sit her down and tell her but I'm just not sure how to do it.

I was on my way to meet with Chyrsalis again when AJ called out to me

Applejack: "Thomas, wait I think we need to talk."

Thomas: "Yeah, there's something I need to tell you."

Applejack looked worried

Thomas: "Here let's sit down."

Thomas and Applejack shuffled silently over to the couch.

Applejack: "What'd ya need to tell me?"

Thomas: "It's about where I've been going."

Applejack perked up

Thomas: "But you need to promise not to tell anypony. okay?"

Applejack: "I promise."

Thomas: "I mean it. Nopony can know about this."

Applejack: "I swear. Now what is it?"

Thomas: "I've...been meeting with Chyrsalis..."

Thomas looked over to Applejack to see her with a shocked expression on her face

Applejack: "What! Is she controlling you? I'd better go get Twilight!"

Applejack bolted for the door but Thomas garbbed her tail causing her to run in place

Thomas: "AJ wait. I'm not being controlled. Just listen to me."

Applejack stopped running and turned to face Thomas

Applejack: "Don't you know how dangerous she is? She almost took over Canterlot."

Thomas: "AJ how far would you go to protect Applebloom? Or Big Mac or Granny Smith?"

Applejack: "What's that got to do with anything?"

Thomas: "The Changelings are her family. She did what she thought was right to protect and feed them. I thought you of all ponies would understand."

Applejack looked down at the ground

Applejack: "I do...just...I don't want to lose you..."

Thomas: "AJ, I promise she's not a threat."

Appleajck looked at Thomas tears welling up in her eyes

Applejack: "That's not what I mean..."

Thomas realized what she meant and it hit his heart like a freight train. Thomas sat there in stunned silence for a few seconds. Applejack was shaking and tears were rolling down her cheeks at this point. Thomas put his hand on AJ's shoulder and she looked up. Thomas leaned in and kissed Applejack calming her kiss was long and tender, he could feel her shaking come to a slow and steady began stroking her blond mane. When he broke the kiss she leaned in and rested her head on his chest still crying a little. He spoke more gently than ever before.

Thomas: "Applejack, I love you and nopony, not even Celestia herself, could change that."

Applejack remained silent

Thomas: "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, that was my fault."

Applejack: "Can we...Can we just stay like this for a little while longer?"

Thomas: "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They layed there for hours Thomas stroking her mane until they fell asleep in each others arms. Applebloom and Big Mac walked in the room.

Applebloom: "Hey! What're they-"

Big Mac put his hoof on Applebloom and looked down at her. She nodded and they both went outside.

A few hours later Thomas woke up with Applejack still sleeping on his chest. He decided to get up and go for a walk. He slid off of the couch and got Applejack a blanket. When he put it over her she cuddled into it and he couldn't help but smile. He walked out of the house as quietly as he could. He put on his headphones and started to walk. He couldn't get rid of the smile that adorned his face for the entire time he was walking. He didn't know how long he'd been walking for only that the sun was starting to set. When he turned to head back to Sweet Apple Acres he was greeted by two large hooves to the face. Before he fell unconscious he could here two stallions talking

"Come on let's get 'em to Canterlot."

"Why'd the princess want him again?"

"Who knows. She's been off lately."

The last thought Thomas had before falling unconscious was

Thomas: "This seems to happen a lot."

He blacked out.

When he woke up he found that his wrists were chained up by shackels that were connected to the walls. Looking around he saw he was in a dimly lit room made of cobblestone. There was a large wooden door in front of him and behind the iron bars that made up the small window he saw a large horned figure. The door creeped open and Celestia trotted through. He once pure white coat was beggining to turn a ominous grey.

Celestia: "Good to see you, Thomas."

Thomas's head was still pounding from the buck he took to the head.

Thomas: "I'd say the same but you've looked better."

Celestia smirked

Celestia: "Says the changeling."

Thomas: "What?"

Celestia began pacing back and fourth in the room

Celestia: "You see ever since our little...conversation at the hospital I've been wondering why a creature who has no history in Equestria could know so much about it's past and why a creature who has no reason to risk it's life for anypony would do so, and last but not least why it would sympathize with the changelings to such an extent. The answer is It must be a changeling itself."

She walked towards Thomas and leaned in until they were almost touching noses. She whispered to him

Celestia: "I know what your planning...just tell me where your hive is and you can go free."

Thomas whispered back

Thomas: "You're insane."

Celestia leaned back and began laughing manicaly

Celestia: "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Maybe you're right but these are insane times we live in. When the pony right next to you could be a DISGUSTING monster it'd drive anypony insane. You can come in now."

The door opened again and a unicorn in a black mask that reminded him of an executioners hood stepped in. He had a table covered in a black tarp. When he removed the tarp Thomas saw dozens of sharp tools and strange bottles with varying lables in them.

Celestia: "I'll ask again...where is the hive?"

Thomas: "I'm not a changling. And even if I was I wouldn't tell you."

Celestia nodded over to the hooded unicorn

He levitated a scalple over to Thomas's ribs and made a long cut down the length of his side. The cut was shallow enough not to cause any fatal injury but deep enough to cause Thomas to scream out in terrible pain. When the unicorn brought the scaple down Thomas could see that he cringed even through the back hood he was wearing.

Celestia: "Now tell me WHERE THE HIVE IS!"

Thomas gritted his teeth

Thomas: "Bite me!"

She let out a low chuckle

Celestia: "I was hoping you'd say that."

She levitated a Jar containing a light blue parasprite

Meanwhile Applejack was was waking up. She noticed that Thomas was gone and a blanket was over her. She could smell him on it which brought a smile to her face. She looked out side and noticed the sun had set and the moon was starting to rise. She looked through the house to try and find Thomas but she couldn't find him anywhere. She asked Applebloom if she'd seen him.

Appleajck: "Hey Applebloom have ya seen Thomas?"

Applebloom smiled

Applebloom: "Last place I saw 'em was wrapped up with you. Is he your special somepony?"

Applejack: "Yeah, yeah he is."

Applebloom began running in circles around Applejack.

Applebloom: "Does this mean you two are gonna get married? Will I have a niece or a nephew? Oh I have to tell Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo."

Applejack: "Slow down. Are ya sure you haven't seen him recently."

Applebloom: "No, I haven't go ask Big Mac he might know."

Applejack: "Alright. It's gettin' late go get ready for bed."

Applebloom: "Okay, g'night sis."

Applejack walked into the kitchen to see Big Mac making himself a sandwich

Applejack: "Hey Big Mac have you seen Thoams anywhere?"

Big Mac: "Eeyup."

Applejack: "Where was he?"

Big Mac: "Walkin' into town last I sam 'em."

Applejack: "Thanks."

Big Mac: "Eeyup."

Applejack walked out of the house and started down the road into town. After about 10 minutes she came across long drag marks on the ground she followed them a few feet forward and found Thomas's mp3 laying there the screen cracked. She also noticed some white hair on the ground underneath it.

Applejack: "What in the hay happened here?"


End file.
